


Daisy Head Sherlock!

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been experimenting on a liquid that he'd found at a crime scene. After and accident he ends up with a flower growing out of his head. It disappears from his head the moment he finds himself that John loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Head Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP##22 - A Seussian Situation - Incorporate Dr Seuss or one of his works somehow in today's entry. A Cat In A Hat or 500 Hats? A Grinch or Sneech? It's up to you. The story I have chosen to use is Daisy Head Mayzie. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply and this is being written for fun.

Sherlock and John had found a strange blue liquid at a crime scene. He had managed, against John's advice, to get hold some of it. He as looking at it and had been doing some tests on it. Nothing had happened. Sherlock was sure it should be doing something, but he was damned sure he couldn't work out what. In a fit of disgust he threw the test tube he had been currently working on in to the sink. As he did so some of his splashed on his hand. Sherlock didn't notice and rubbed his hand through his hair and that was where his problems started.

Afterwards he had gone and thrown himself down on the sofa and, much to his surprise, he'd fallen asleep. The next day John had found him lying there and had been shocked and worried by what he found.

"Sherlock, Sherlock wake up!" 

Sherlock rolled over and stretched. "John? What's the matter? Do we have a case?"

John swallowed hard. He really didn't know how to tell him this. "Well we certainly have a mystery to deal with." Sherlock looked at him oddly. "You have a daisy growing out of your head and no I'm not kidding. Let me go and get you a mirror."

Sherlock sat up and laughed. Really a daisy growing out of his head? How absurd. John came back and handed the mirror to him. Sherlock stared at the image of himself and his eyes widened. 

"John, JOHN, JOOOOOOOOHHNN! I have a daisy growing out of my head. How? Why? What am I .... going to ... do?" He stammered. 

John smiled. "I am sure that it will work itself out. You usually find answers to your and our problems." He put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Sherlock wasn't so sure. As he had no idea how this had happened, he had no idea how to fix it. However, he wasn't telling John that. Over the next few days he tried everything he could think of but nothing worked. Much to everyone's surprise he took to wearing his deerstalker every time he went out. It covered the flower very well. However, the fact that he refused to take it off even when he was inside had people asking questions. Eventually he gave up and vowed to stay inside. 

"My life is ruined John. I wont be able to leave the flat EVER!!" He said as tears welled in his eyes. "You'll leave me and I'll be alone with nothing for company other than this stupid daisy."

John sat down beside him on the sofa. "Don't be silly, I love you and I always will. I wont let a bloody stupid daisy harm our relationship." Sherlock looked and him but wasn't at all convinced.

As John spoke, the petals from the daisy began to drop. "I love you, I love you not. It's a silly tradition that if you want to see if someone loves you, you take the petals off and say he or she loves me as you take each one off. Whatever you say on the last one is supposed to show if the person loves you or not. Of course, its not true but it's fun to do." Sherlock panicked as John continued, what if it was that he didn't love him. " I love you, I love you not."

He got to the last petal and took it off. "I love you. See I knew everything would be alright." As he said that the flower shriveled and disappeared. "Hey look at that. it's gone."

Sherlock grabbed hold of him and kissed him passionately. John responded and eventually they broke apart. 

John got up and took Sherlock's hand in his. "Why don't we go upstairs to celebrate the fact that you've lost your daisy. I can show you how much I love you too."

Sherlock grinned. He thought this was the most sensible thing John had said in a long time.


End file.
